1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to adjustable shelf support systems, and more particularly to those shelf support systems which employ slotted shelf support strips having a protruding support section.
2. Prior Art
One of the most common methods of installing shelves in residential and commercial buildings involves fastening slotted shelf strips to a wall, and placing tabbed shelf support brackets into the strips. While such a basic system is adequate for many purposes, it is ill-suited for applications where the shelves are intended to support fragile items, or otherwise in cases when the side-side stability of the shelves is an important consideration. Additionally, most of the commonly used systems have little or no aesthetic appeal, due in large part to the many slots on the exposed support strip, as well as the ends of the support strips themselves, being clearly visible. A shelf support system which offers more stability to the shelves and which incorporates a means of covering the unused portions of the support strip would be desireable to marketers and consumers of such products. This is especially true if the shelf support system could be used with widely available support strips, because the components of the present invention could be used as part of an upgrade kit in replacing existing shelf brackets.